Because of a broken leg
by KirigiriKyoko
Summary: Eren fell and broke his leg during 3DMG training with levi. Even with erens titan healing powers, he still ends up in a cast for a bit. Levi is assigned the task of helping eren around during the few weeks he has a cast on. Eren and Levi struggle with their feelings for each other and with the help of Hanji will they be able to realize their feelings for each other? Ereri 3
1. Chapter 1

**Because of a broken leg **

**summary: Eren broke his leg during training causing Levi's protectiveness over him to come out full force. As eren takes time off to heal, he needs someone to help him, and that task has fallent to none other then levi.**

**I don't own attack on Titan ;-;**

**I hope you enjoy meh story, please review I'd you have any comments or questions or suggestions. Thanks for reading **

_page break_

Eren's day wasn't going well to say the least. He had woken up late, and gotten into a fight with Jean at breakfast and then Levi made them clean the whole base. And now, well now Eren is lying on the forest floor with a most likely broken leg. His breath came in short, ragged gasps, both from the pain and the shock. He had tried to shout and get someone's attention but his voice was lost.

"Eren?" Levi called from somewhere above. Eren wanted to call to Levi but nothing would come out. He could only groan quietly, and even that was a huge strain. Somehow Levi managed to hear his cry and come down from the trees to where Eren was collapsed on the ground.

"Hey.." Eren murmured, his features contorted in pain.

"Eren... What happened?" Levi said as he crouched down to inspect Eren. To a normal person, Levi would look like a concerned friend, but everyone who knew him could see that Levi was worried about Eren and that his feelings for the boy went beyond a platonic love. Seeing Eren like this upset the corporal. To those who payed attention, it was obvious that Levi treated the Titan shifter better then most of the other soldiers. The little "accidental" touches in the hallway or during one to one training in the yard. Hand to hand combat seemed to be when all the unconscious flirting happened. It was pretty obvious that Eren felt the same as Levi but they were both so obvious to each other's feelings. Both of them are so protective over each other to the point where Eren punched Jean in the face repeatedly because Jean insulted the captain and it's practically the same with Levi. But now as Levi gazes at the broken body of the boy, his need to protect him increased tenfold.

Eren took an unsteady breath.

"I fell," he said softly, looking up at Levi. His friend's face was edged with deep concern, his forehead creased. Eren couldn't helpthinking how cute that made him look. He knew he shouldn't lie to Levi, but he didn't want the boy to worry about him. He had enough in his mind. "I'll be fine, Levi, really." Levi stared at him, not believing what Eren had just said. He tried to keep his rough exterior up and make Eren stop lying about his current state, but, his face inevitably softened.

"Oh Eren..." Levi said pulling Eren into a warm embrace.

"You scared me" Eren could feel Levi's hot breath on his neck.

"I'm sorry" Levi pulled away just enough to look at Eren's face. The was a small cut on his cheek, drops of blood were running down his face. He reached out and wiped the blood away but letting his fingers linger on Eren's face.

"Come on, let's get you to Hanji yeah?" Eren nods his head and allows the strong man to pull him up. Eren tried to take a small step, pain flaring in his leg. He cried out, falling back into Levi's arms. A tear ran down his cheek.

"Ow.." He whimpered softly. "I, um, I don't think I can walk, Levi.."

"It's fine I will carry you"

"Levi a- are you sure? I'm kinda heavy" Levi completely disregarded Eren's comment and scooped him up into his arms

"Are you sure you're heavy? Because, I'm having no problem carrying you" Eren smiled weakly, leaning against Levi's chest. His head rested on the shorter man's shoulder, his eyes closing slowly.

"Can I take a nap?" Eren slurred quietly.

"Yeah" Levi whispers. Eren snuggled closer into Levi and fell asleep. Levi looked down at Eren sleeping face, even in sleep Eren looks worked up. Levi brought up a hand and smoothed the creases between his brows. He couldn't stop looking at Eren's gorgeous face, a smile playing on his lips. 'It almost looks like his glowing'. He walked towards base for what seemed like hours, Eren curled up in his arms the entire way there. Finally Levi reached the base. He was disappointed that he couldn't hold the sleeping boy in his arms but he knew he had to get him the medical attention he needs.

"Hey Hanji, we have a situation" Levi said as he bursted into Hanji's room.

"Oh hey Levi, what happened?" Levi looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms, "Eren fell and broke his legi think."

"Oh okay, set him over here and I will take a look" Hanji points at a empty bed and the end of the room. Levi caries the sleeping boy to the bed and reluctantly sets him down. Eren frowns at the lack of heat, and wiggles around trying to get more comfortable. As soon as he gets comfortable, he falls back into a deep sleep, unmoving. Hanji watched Levi gaze at Eren lovingly with a smirk on her face. She wished they would stop dancing around and just admit their feelings for each other and kiss or something. Hanji rolled up Eren's pant leg, skimming her hand over the break. "Damnit.." She said softly, grimacing. Levi bit his lip, gently stroking Eren's forehead.

"It's a clean break, he will be in a cast for about a month. His healing process is faster then ours due to his titan shifting abilities, but it won't heal the break completely." Levi didn't say anything, he just continued to stoke the boys forehead.

"Levi, he's going to need someone to help him get around." Levi looked up, his expression blank. Hanji smiled knowingly, and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I know you want to" she said in a sing song voice. Levi glared at her, but it had no effect on Hanji.

"Your death glares don't work on me anymore" she boasted gleefully, her smile getting wider. Levi looked like he was going to blow a fuse, if Hanji poked fun at him one more time she was most likely going to end up in the same predicament as Eren. Hanji chucked and got up from her seat, "I will leave you two alone *wink wink*."

"Hanji!" She chucked and walked out the door leaving Eren and Levi alone. Levi looked down at Eren and couldn't help smiling. He looked like he was thinking hard about some unknown problem that he would never be able to solve. He was so... Eren. Levi sat next to him on the bed, brushing a strand of hair away from his forehead. Eren frowned slightly, still asleep. Levi just wanted to hold him in his arms and never let go, to protect him from everything, to comfort him as long as they lived. Unsteadily, he stood and followed Hanji out the door.

"Hanji what the hell" hanji spins around and giggles as she looks at Levi's "angry" face.

Levi glares and Hanji giggles harder, until she brakes out into full on laughing.

"Hanji!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" she says still giggling a bit "it's just, you two are so cute"

"Shut up"

"Kiss kiss fall in lov-" Hanji couldn't finish her sentence due to Levi punching her in the boob

"Ow ow ow, okay that's not fair" Hanji says and she grips her boobs. Levi smirks smugly as he watch Hanji groan in pain.

"Hey, it got you to shut up." Levi said sassily. Hanji glared at him.

"That was cruel" Hanji frowns "that was really cruel" Levi lets out a low chuckle

"You totally deserved it" and with that remark, Levi walks back inside to see Eren sitting up in his bed, grimacing.

**hope you liked it, feel free to leave a comment if you have any questions or suggestions for me. Thanks **

**-KirigiriKyoko**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry it took so long to update, I've had a ton of school work to do. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I promise I will try to update at least once a week. Sorry if this chapter is kinda short **

**I don't own attack on Titan ;-; **

"Levi..." Eren says as he looks around, confusion written all over his face.

"Where... How did I get here?"

"I carried you here"

"Oh... Thanks" Eren looks away shyly, trying to hide the blush dusting his face.

"Hanji said that you will still have to be in a cast for a few months regardless of your healing abilitys" Levi pauses and looks at Eren "you are relieved of your training requirements and you will be rooming with me for a while" Eren looks up at levi, eyes wide

"No basement?"

"No basement"

"You... Trust me?" Eren questions

"Of course I trust you" Levi says, attempting to be as affectionate as he could. He could clearly tell the titan shifter was in a state of distress. Eren clearly didn't want to stop training, he was in fear of being set back.

"Don't worry, you won't be set back in your training" Levi says trying to calm the boy down

"What do you mean? I'm missing a mounth of training of course I wi-"

"I will be taking over your training once your healed" Levi says, cutting Eren off. The titan shifter looks at Levi, a confused look displayed across his face.

"You would be willing to do that?"

"Of course, your on my squad anyway you are going to need a particular skill set" Eren just stared, dumbfounded. It wasn't every day an elite solider does this, none the less Captain Levi. Eren opens his mouth to say something but was interrupted by an ecstatic Hanji bursting through the door.

"Levi! Levi! Levi!"

"What do you want shitty glasses?"

"Erwin wants you in his office pronto!" Hanji said looking more excited the usual

"Why?"

"Ugh just go!"

"Fine" Levi swiftly stood up from his chair, bid his farewell to Eren and left for Erwin's office. Eren looked over at Hanji, who was staring smugly at Eren. "What?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing" Hanji says trying to play it cool

"It's clearly something"

"I don't know what your talking about" Hanji says playing innocent.

"But Han- wait Hanji! Answer me!" Eren called but it was too late, Hanji was already out the door leaving the boy to his thoughts Eren crossed his arms stubornly, glaring after Hanji then down at at his leg. "I'd be following you right now if I could walk right!" He yelled at the door. Eren gave up his attempts and slumped down in his bed. 'This sucks' Eren looks down at his totaled leg 'at least I get to spend more time with levi' Eren let his thoughts drift to the corporal. Eren was surprised that the man was willing to help him out, as far as he knew, levi doesn't help others. Levi, meanwhile, was thinking about Eren. Perfect, screwed-up Eren Jaeger. Probably the only person Levi would ever willingly help. Levi was pulled out from his thoughts by someone, namely Erwin, calling his name

"Levi?"

"Huh? Oh yeah what were you saying?"

"We have built a new training grounds for you and Eren" Erwin pauses and pulls out what looked like to be blue prints

"It's big enough for Eren to transform but unfortunately it's somewhat far from here"

"That's fine"

"Okay, well I will let you go back to your boyfriend, I bet Eren is waiting"

"Yeah... Wait, WHAT?! ERWIN!"

**Again** **sorry if this is too short. If you have any questions or comments or suggestions please feel free to leave a review **

**\- KirigiriKyoko**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

-last chapter-

"Okay, well I will let you go back to your boyfriend, I bet Eren is waiting"

"Yeah... Wait, WHAT?! ERWIN!"

-page break-

Levi pouted and Erwin just smirked, walking away from the corporal. "I- we- I'M NOT HIS BOYFRIEND!" Levi yelled after him. He frowned but his face returned to the way it normally was as he walked back to the infimary. Just thinking about Eren could put a smile on the mans face. Of course levi would never admit that. Believe it or not Eren was really important to the captain, Levi couldn't imagine what his life would be like with out his vibrant green eyes and beautiful smile. The kid really was something. Eren looked up as Levi walked back into the infirmary, his eyes lighting up. "Hey again." He said awkwardly. "Hey," Levi replied with a nod. "How's your leg?" Levi inquires as he takes a seat in the chair next to Eren's bed

"It's... Okay I guess" Eren says looking sullen. Levi tentatively puts a comforting hand on Eren's shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"If you need anything let me know, okay?" Eren looks levi in the eyes, a small, warm smile gracing his face. 'God he's handsome' Levi thinks to himself as he slowly gets lost in the mix of green and blue that are Eren's eyes.

"Thank you Levi" Eren says softly breaking Levi out of his trance

"Yeah. Of course," Levi muttured, attempting a smile. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, raising his eyesbrows. Eren glanced down at his leg again. "I think so, yeah."

Levi helped Eren out of the uncomfortable hospital bed and into a standing position.

"Hanji do you have a pair of crutches any where?!" Levi shouts to Hanji who is somewhere in her office, probably buried under piles of research.

"There in the corner over there!" Came a muffled voice from behind a closed door.

"Real specific thanks" Levi muttered under his breath while trying to spot the pair of crutches. Eren laughed softly, a smile on his lips. "They're over there, Levi." He said, indicating the crutches in the corner. He watched with amusement as Levi's cheeks flushed a deep red, softening his sharp features. Levi walks slowly alongside Eren, trying not to smile. The boy looked over at him, a sideways smile on his face. "What?" He asked with a smile.

"Not going to lie, that was kinda cute"

Levi says letting a small smile show. Eren turned his head away, hiding the rosy pink color that had spread across his face. Levi smiled. "What?! I can say that," he said with a soft laugh. He had wanted to tell Eren that for a very long time now.

"Well you know what, your cute too corporal" Eren states grinning. Levi's eyes widen, Eren clearly caught him off guard,

"Especially when your blushing" Eren whispers playfully into Levi's ear. Levi glares at him trying to make Eren uncomfortable, but his attempt fail when Eren let out a low chuckle.

"You even look cute when your glaring"

Levi was at an utter loss for words as he looked into Eren's bright green eyes, riddled with specks of blue. He was so perfect... His face and his eyes and his voice and just everything about him. Levi felt his lips part slightly, still looking up into Eren's beautiful eyes. Eren and levi unconsciously leaned closer together until they could feel each others breath on their face.

"Hey guys are you heading to the di-" Hanji says loudly as she turned the corner. Stoping mid sentence after seeing what was about to go down.

"Did I interrupt something?" Hanji asks grining suggestively. Levi and Eren both glared at her fiercly. "No." Levi replied quickly, taking several steps away from Eren. "And if you tell anyone, Hanji, i swear i will have Mikasa skin you alive." The corporal added.

"Okay, okay, my lips are sealed" Hanji says, putting her hands up in surrender as she slowly backs around the corner. 'Oh man I have got to tell Erwin about this!' Hanji thinks as she runs to the commanders office. Hanji loudly bursts through the door screaming "ERWIN! YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!"

"What, is everything okay Hanji?"

"EREN AND LEVI WERE ABOUT TO KISS!"

Erwin raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You're sure about this?" Hanji nodded quickly, a huge grin spreading across her face. "Yes! Of course i'm sure!" She cried.

"I saw it with my own two eyes!"Hanji began jumping around Erwin's office in excitement.

"You know what this means?" Hanji questions Erwin, walking back to his desk.

"Please, do tell" Erwin calmly looks up from the paper work on his desk to Hanji's face.

"We need to get these two together!" Hanji's grin grows even wider

"One step ahead of you Hanji, we built a new training grounds just for Eren and Levi about a quarter mile away from HQ. It will be just them out there and if what you saw correctly, they will be together in no time. Especially now considering they are practically attached at the hip now more then ever"

"Your right Erwin, but I can't wait that long" Hanji whines animatedly, letting her body slump over Erwin's desk.

"I thought you had them rooming together?" Erwin asked. "You should be able to figure something out, Hanji. Just try not to do anything that could possibly kill anyone." He added. Hanji ignored his last comment and ran out of the office, probably to go come up with some plan to get them together. Erwin smiled at the woman's childish antics.

**thanks for reading, is you have any questions, comments or suggestions please feel free to leave a review**

**\- KirigiriKyoko**


	4. Chapter 4

Levi gingerly sets two cups on the table and takes a seat next to Eren

"Thanks Heichou"

"Drop the formally"

"Okay... Thanks levi" Eren says smiling brightly. Levi resists the urge to smile, keeping his usual frown. He wanted no one getting any ideas about any relationship between he and Eren. Unbeknownst to him, Hanji and Erwin were already up to something. Levi focused back to the boy Infront of him, gazing at his beaming smile. The kid was practically glowing, even with a broken leg he still managed to light up the room with his dazzling smile. That's one of the things the corporal admired about Eren, even when life knocked him down, he got back up and continued to move forward with out fault.

"You okay?" Eren asked slowly. "You're kind of just... Staring at me." Levi snapped out of his thoughts, blinking. "Yeah. Fine." He replied, looking back at his food. Eren happily munched on his food, deep in thought about the man in front of him. Anyone could see that levi was handsome, they would have to be blind not to see it. But that wasn't all that's unique to the corporal, Levi had amazing maneuver gear skills, Eren deeply admired the man for that but also because he was able to keep a level head in the most hectic situations. It was something even was never able to do. Levi avoided Eren's gaze for the remainder of their meal, not wanting to make it any more awkward than it already was. He would never admit it to anyone, but he thought very highly of the titan shifter. He had talent, and potential. And Levi's attraction to him was undeniable. Thankfully the silence was broken by the trainees coming in for dinner. Noise filled the once silent room, making it almost impossible to talk to Eren over the loud talking. After finishing their food, levi took Eren up to where they would be staying, in an abandoned wing of the castle, just incase Eren accidently shifts. Levi knows the boy would never shift inside but it was a necessary precaution. They slowly made their way to the spacious room at the end of the hallway, it took longer then levi would have liked but Eren had to take it slow.

"So we have beds and stuff, right?" Eren asked. "I think so, yes." Levi replied with a small smile. "If we don't im going to go steal Hanji's." He added. Eren let out a small laugh and sits on one of the beds in the corner

"Finally I get to sleep in a real bed" Eren says with a slight chuckle. Levi frowns a bit, he always felt bad about having to lock him up in the shit hole dungeon. It was hardly the place for Eren to sleep, even if he's considered "dangerous".

"I always feel bad locking you up in that shit hole of a dungeon" levi says taking a seat on the other bed.

"Don't worry about it Levi, it's fine, really" Eren says trying to make Levi feel better.

Levi frowned. "It still feels wrong." He said concernedly. "You shouldn't be treated like that just because you're different."

"Levi..." Eren tried to say something, but was at a loss for words. No one had ever cared that much. Mikasa and Armin of course we're a little peeved by it but not as much as Levi.

"I'm going to make sure you won't have to go back down there Eren, I can't have a soldier of mine in that pit"

"Thanks Levi," Eren says softly, a smile gracing his face "but you don't have to do that for me"

"Yes... I do" Levi says barely above a whisper as he stares into Eren's vibrant green eyes. The corporal didn't know why he he had said that to Eren, but he knew that he meant it. He would figure something. Levi stared up at Eren's eyer for what was now the third time today. But now they were alone. Levi's lips parted as he tried to think of something to say, but nothing came. What would the consequences be if he kissed Eren right now? Unknown to Levi, Eren was thinking the same thing. As much as Eren wanted to kiss levi, he just couldn't bring himself to do it, what if he was rejected? What if Levi hated him afterwards? But... What if Levi kissed him back? To Many thoughts were running rampant throughout his head. He needed to sort things out but first, he needed a nap.

"Hey Levi, I'm going to lie down for a bit okay?"

"Okay Eren, I'll be here if you need anything"

"Thank you" Eren said quietly as he climbed onto the bed and slid under the covers. It wasn't long until Eren had fallen asleep. Levi just sat and watched the rise and fall of Eren's chest, and thought about today's events. Levi allowed a smile to pass on his lips. Eren looked so beautiful, even when he was tired and hurt and probably scared to death. But he was still... Still Eren. Eren shifted in his sleep, turning to face levi. His face looked even cuter when he was asleep. And to top it all off, he makes the cutest little noises when he sleeps, but levi would rather fight off Titans then admit He found The noises Eren makes absolutely adorable. Eren, however was not having as peaceful of a moment as Levi, however. His dreams had slowly turned into nightmares. He dreampt that he had shifted accidently, that he had killed Levi and that Hanji could'nt save him. He woke up in the middle of the night, frantically looking around the room to assure himself that the corporal was still there. Eren spotted Levi in the bed on the other side of the room safe and sound. Eren released a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. He didn't know what he would do if his dream had become reality. Eren smiled to himself, relief washing over him. He looked at Levi, lips parted in sleep, his frown still there. Eren lied back down on the bed and faced levi. Watching his breathing calmed the titan shifter down, it reassured him that the captain was alive and well. The rhythmic breathing and occasional light snores lulled the boy back to a peaceful sleep, the first one in along time. When Levi woke in the morning, his gaze immediatley fell on Eren. The soft dawn light fell on his beautiful features, casting perfect shadows across his body. Levi smiled, sitting up in his bed. Levi threw the covers off his legs and swung them over the side of the bed. The small man stood up and stretched out a bit and cracked his back with a satisfactory pop. Unknown to him, Eren had woken up and was looking at his toned chest. [ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ] Eren sat up making his presence known, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and smoothing down his unruly hair.

"Morning captain" Eren says, his voice deep and raspy, and to levi, it was sexy as fuck.

"Moring" Levi relies simply trying not to gawk at Eren's beautifully sculpted upper body. Levi turns away, trying to hide the blush dusting his cheeks. He roughly straightened the covers of his bed, pulling on his shirt. Then he remembered what had happened, or rather NOT happened last night. Even if he did end up kissing the boy like he had so badly wanted to, levi knew it would have ended horribly. After all, he is the man tasked with killing Eren if he gets out of control. Levi cringes at the thought of having to kill Eren, even if such occasion would arise, Levi didn't think he could do it.

"Hey Levi, are you okay? You look upset" Eren asks, pulling Levi out of his dark thoughts.

"I'm fine." Levi replied a little to quickly. He continued to avoid Eren's concerned gaze. He knew that more eye contact would result in more desire to kiss Eren, and that could result in heartbreak.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter

songs: dance with the devil by breaking Benjamin and The night by avicii

-later that day-

Levi had just wrapped up training with his squad and was heading down the corridor to his new living quarters were located, when he heard... singing? Levi walked a little faster turning the corner, his room coming into view. Levi pushed open the slightly ajar door to see Eren, shirtless might I add, cleaning and singing. Levi to say the least, was shocked; not only was Eren a very talented singer, but he was supposed to be bedridden for the next few days. Eren clearly didn't notice levi walk in because he just kept sining to his hearts content nd Levi sure wasn't going to stop him from doing so.

_"Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?"_

Levi was entranced by Eren's voice. It was deep and raspy but in a good way. Levi couldn't pull his eyes away from the titan shifter; his toned back glided with sweat as he scrubbed at a particularly stubborn splotch of dirt on the window. Levi smiled as he walked furthur into the room, Eren's voice the only thing he could hear. When the song ended, Levi started clapping startling Eren. Eren whirled around to face levi but lost his balance due to the cast. Eren way about to hit the ground when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his bare torso stopping him only a few inches away from the floor.

"Gotta be more careful," Levi said softly, the smile still on his face. He helped Eren to his feet, one arm around the titan shifter's waist. "Nice singing, by the way."

Eren turned bright red after hearing that. Levi smirked at Eren's reaction; He looked cute when he blushed. 'Note to self, make Eren blush more often' levi thinks to himself and he pulls Eren up, but levi pulls a bit to hard causing Eren to lurch forward and push them both back onto one of the beds. Eren nervously laughs and turned even redder. Levi felt his own cheeks redden as he fully realized that Eren was lying on top of him. However, neither man made a move to change that. Levi could feel Eren's breath on his cheeks, making them redder by the second. Both were to buys looking into each others eyes to realize that Hanji had come in.

When Levi finally noticed Hanji standing in the doorway, he pushed Eren off of his chest and stood.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He yelled, glaring at the woman. "Well I was going to see if you guys wanted dinner, but, it seams like you two are busy" Hanji says grinning ear to ear and trying to stifle a laugh but failed.

"We will be down in a sec" Levi says regaining his composure. Eren limps over to his dresser and pulls out a plain grey v-neck tee shirt and grabs his crutches from there spot next to his bed. Eren follows levi and Hanji out the door, too the dining hall. Once they reach their destination Hanji breaks off from Eren and levi and heads straight to Erwin to tell him about what she just saw. Erwin doesnt even look up when Hanji walks into his office. "What is it this time? Did you find them having sex or something?" He asked warily.

"I wish" Hanji says exasperatedly "but they were just lying on top of each other staring dreamily into one another's eyes"

"Don't you think you're exaggerating it" Erwin asks Hanji, raising a brow

"No, it was so adorable! They just lied there and practically tuned out the rest of the world; they didn't even hear me barge in"

"That sounds very romantic, Hanji, but i really thinh that you should let this run it's course. No more 'barging in' to their room or trying to force anything, okay?"

"Fine" Hanji grumbles, walking out of Erwin's office with a frown on her face. She didn't want to admit it, but Erwin was right, let love run its own course; everything will work out in the end. 'At least I hope it does' Hanji muses to herself as she heads over to where Moblit was sitting. Eren, meanwhile, was trying as hard as he could not to laugh at Levi. The corporal had spilled tea all over the front of his shirt. He was blushing furiously, and Eren was stifling his laughter behind one hand. "I- sorry Levi," he managed, grinning. Levi was pissed without a doubt, but Eren's laugh seamed to make his embarrassment fade surprisingly. Eren reached over the table to help levi clean up the spilt liquid, wiping down a part of the table and his chest, making Levi's almost faded blush return in an instant. Nervously, Levi stood. "I'm going to go change," Levi muttured, turning to go before Eren looked up at him. "You going to come back?" He asked. Levi nodded, then left the room.

"God damn it Levi you just had to fuck up right Infront of him didn't you" Levi angrily mutters under his breath as he briskly walked into their room. Levi throws a plain long sleeve grey shirt and walks back to the kitchen quickly. Levi would be lying if he said he didn't want Eren to see him in this shirt, it Hugged him in all the right places, defining his muscles perfectly. Eren smirked when Levi walked into the room. 'Damn...' He thought to himself. He had to admit, Levi looked seriously hot in that shirt.

"EREN! LEVI!" A high pitch shriek fills the room

"What is it Hanji?" Levi asks turning around to face the practically vibrating woman. 'What the hell is she so excited about' levi thinks to himself as the waits for Hanji's answer.

"We're going to have a music night! And you and Eren are coming!" Hanji squeals.

"Sounds fun" Eren chimed in, standing up from the table and limping over to where Hanji and levi were standing.

"Yay! It starts at 6pm be there or be square!" Hanji whirls around and heads to the door, she still has to tell the rest of the survey corps; minus the trainees, they have training early in the morning.

"Oh hey levi I almost forgot, your going to sing a song so be prepared"

"What... What?!" Levi says, his eyes widening

"No buts, your not getting out of it" Hanji shrugs and continues to walk out the door. Once safely out of the room, Hanji lets out a small laugh 'oh this is going to be good'.

-later that night-

Everyone was making there way to the commons for Hanji's Music night. This used to be a survey corps tradition way Back when, but it was dropped for some unknown reason. Levi and Eren walk over to Hanji who is setting up some more chairs and doing other preparation before everyone gets here.

"Levi do you have a song?" Hanji asks, looking up from the task at hand.

"Yeah, I think it will be a hit" Levi says cryptically.

"What do you me- ohhhhh" Hanji says catching on "this is going to be good"

Levi just smirks and takes a seat next to Eren. Soon after all preparations are done, the people start to flood in, filling the commons. Hanji leaps on stage and announces the first person to come up and do there thing.

The night went by in a blur, and now it was time for levi to go up and sing. Levi briskly stood up and walked to the stage, grabbing a guitar on the way up. 'Since when can levi play the guitar?' Eren thinks to himself as he watched levi climb up the stairs and take a seat on stage.

"I assume most of you are familiar with the song, so feel free to sing along with me" Levi says calmly while tuning the guitar. Hanji grins ear to ear when levi starts to play the opening chords of the song; you could see the all the facial expressions of the crowd change as they realize what song levi was going to play.

"Hey, once upon a younger year

When all our shadows disappeared

The animals inside came out to play

Hey, went face to face with all our fears

Learned our lessons through the tears

Made memories we knew would never fade"

Holy hell levi sounded amazing, Eren was speechless. He had no clue that levi could sing or play the guitar.

"One day my father—he told me,

"Son, don't let it slip away."

He took me in his arms, I heard him say,

"When you get older

Your wild heart will live for younger days

Think of me if ever you're afraid."

A few voices join in with Levi as he sang. Eren could see how much fun levi was having up there; he wasn't glaring like usual and he was... Smiling. Seeing Levi smile was enough to but a huge shit eating grin on Eren's face.

Hanji looked like she was about to explode from the anticipation; she was waiting for the chorus. Levi paused his singing and looked into the crowd and smirked. He opened his mouth to sing, and that's when the magic happened.

"He said, "One day you'll leave this world behind

So live a life you will remember."

My father told me when I was just a child

These are the nights that never die

My father told me"

The crowed exploded, everyone was singing along with levi, people were dancing and smiling and laughing. It was like everyone forgot that they were in the middle of a war. Everyone was to caught up in the song to think about that stuff anyway.

The rest of the song finished up, the crowed cheered loudly for levi, but Eren was too awestruck to clap or cheer or anything like that. He just sat in the corner, moulth agape.


	6. Chapter 6

Levi walked off the stage, people swarming around him to congratulate and compliment the corporal. Eventually he made his way back to Eren, smiling hugely. "Since when can you play thd guitar? And sing?!" Eren asked exasperatedly.

"Since forever" Levi replies laughing at the dumb face Eren was making. Eren's eyes widened at the the sound of Levi's laught; it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. I was deep and velvety, Eren couldn't get enough of it.

"Did... Did you just laugh?" Eren asks still not believing what he heard.

"Yeah, I guess I did" Levi says shrugging. Grabbing a water bottle off the table next to him.

"Wanna go back to the room?" Levi asks Eren, "It's really loud"

"Sure" Eren replies, grabbing his crutches. The two left, Levi anxious to get away from the croud. There was no one else outside, just Eren and Levi walking slowly toward their room. The smile was still fixed on the corporal's face. Eren loved to corporals smile, it really suit levi. The titan shifter was to busy thinking about levi to notice the door Infront of him rapidly approaching. Eren slammed into the door, making him fly back into an unsuspecting levi, causing them both to topple to the ground.

"This really needs to stop happening" Levi muses from underneath Eren. Eren laughs and rolls of levi, allowing the man To stand back up.

"Yeah it really does" Eren chimes in as he grabs the hand levi offered him. Levi couldnt help noticing how strong Eren's grip was as he helped the titan shifter up, their hands lingering in eachother's grasp. Levi pulled away first, stepping inside and closing the door behind Eren. Levi walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and Eren walked to his closet and quickly got changed. The two changed positions and got ready for bed in record time. They had this whole sharing a room thing down.

"It's not even 8..." Levi said with a small smile. "God, that makes me feel old." He grimaced, causing Eren to laugh softly. "And he's back?"

Levi smiles and climbs into his bed; Eren follows suit.

"Hey Levi"

"Yeah?"

"You were really amazing today" Eren had already said this but he felt the need to say it again

"Thanks" Levi said softly, turning his gaze to The Titan shifter. "I'm serious." Eren said again. "Well so were you," Levi replied with a wink. "Why didn't you go up?"

"Because"

"Because why?" Levi asked, trying to provoke an answer from Eren.

"Because I don't want anyone to know I can sing"

"Oh, so it's our little secret then?"

"I guess so" Eren replied with a light chuckle. Levi smirks, moving his gaze to the ceiling

The two ended up talking for hours until they both drifted off to sleep.

Levi was again the first to wake up the next morning. He stood, yawning loudly. Then, looking around the room, the corporal realized that it seriously needed to be cleaned. Eren had done a pretty good job on the windows, but everything else looked like shit. Levi walked across the room and grabbed his neatly organized cleaning materials. Levi smiled, the kid knew him well. He quickly tied his Bandana over his mouth and nose and tied another around his head to keep his hair in place and out of his face. The captain went to work, falling into the swing of his task. Levi unconsciously started to hum as he vigorously scrubbed the room. Eren woke about an hour later, coughing softly. The room was filled with dust. "Are you cleaning?" He asked loudly. "Yeah." Levi replied bluntly, his voice slightly muffled. Eren stood up and limped to the cleaning supplies, grabbing a bandana.

"Oh, no no no, go lie back down" Levi says taking the bandana out of Eren's hands.

"But I want to help" the Titan shifter whines, trying to get Levi to bent to his will.

"No" Levi crossed his arms over his chest, "go lie down"

"But leviiiiiiii"

Levi roles his eyes and gently pushed Eren back onto his bed.

"Stay"

"I'm not a dog"

"No but you're a Titan"

Eren grins, "yeah, and I will go Titan on your ass if you don't let me help" Levi laughs at Eren's antics,

"No"

"Ugh fine" Eren crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Eren glared at Levi, making the corporal smile. "You're cute when you're mad," He said, pulling down the bandana. Eren's face turned bright red; Levi smirked, happy with the reaction he got from Eren. They were to caught up with each other to notice Hanji dangling outside their window on her 3DGM, franticly taking notes. Levi could feel Eren's eyes on him but he didnt turn around. A smile played on the corporal's lips as he continued to work, back to Eren, smirking contently.

"I am?" Eren asked, eyes wide. "No shiit, Jaeger." Levi replied, grinning. Eren blushed even more. Levi chuckled softly, then returned to cleaning. Eren just sat on Levi's bed staring into space. 'He thinks I'm cute? oh my god he thinks I'm cute!" Eren watches as Levi scrubs at a dirty spot in the air, Eren likes the way his back muscles looked, and not to mention how great his ass looked from up here. 'Was he doing that on purpose' Eren muses to himself as he continues to observe the captain

-with Hanji-

'Jesus fucking Christ just kiss already, I'm drowning in all the sexual tension!'

-back to Eren and Levi-

Levi could feel Eren's eyes on him but he didnt turn around. A smile played on the corporal's lips as he continued to work, back to Eren, smirking contently.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the song used in this chapter **

**song: Mmm yeah by Austin Mahone **

Fast forward a week and Eren was up and running; literally. Him and Levi were out on a Morning run around base. The Titan shifter was ecstatic About being able to train again. The last mouth was painful for Eren, he just wanted to take his 3DMG for a spin. Luckily, Levi and him were going out to their new training grounds after lunch. After their run, the two headed back to their apartment to wash off before lunch. Levi of course got first shower, leaving Eren to his own devices. There was a pile of dirty dishes that Levi hadn't found time to do, so Eren decided to tackle them instead. The Titan shifter threw off his sweaty shirt and started to wash the dishes. Eren found him self quietly singing a song, and unconsciously growing louder until he was singing and dancing around the small kitchen forgetting that Levi was even here.

"When I saw him

Walking down the street

he looked so fine

I just had to speak"

Eren sang to his hearts content, completely oblivious to the fact that the water from the shower had turned off.

"I ask his name

But he turned away

As he walked

All that I can say was"

"Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was"

"Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was"

Eren was now dancing stupidly around the kitchen, this dishes completely forgotten.

"Rock'n'Roll one time, we'll make it up as we go

I know you feel it cause I mean what I say say say say

We can do whatever, do whatever we want

When he walks past me I say hey, hey, hey…"

This time, a new voice had joined in. Eren whirled around to see Levi looking sexy as fuck. His hair was wet, sending little drops of water down his torso. He was singing along, even doing his own little dance moves. Eren swore everything the man did what sexy

"So tell me where you're from, where you wanna go

But he walk pass me like I ain't said a word

Stood there like man

'cause I don't usually feel some type of way

But this one hit me hard in some kind of place

Like man"

"When I saw her

Walking down the street

She looked so fine

I just had to speak"

It was a full on dance off in the kitchen, who would have thought Levi had a fun side. Eren sure as hell didn't expect it

"I ask her name

But she turned away

As she walked

All that I can say was"

"Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was"

"Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was"

Both men were grinning ear to ear, Having the time of their lives dancing and singing to their hearts content.

By then end of the song, they were both in some silly pose, panting from vigorously dancing. Eren was the first to start laughing, Levi followed suit until they were both convulsing.


End file.
